100 times Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: "Isabelle, since when has it been okay to date your sister's ex?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I call the shots here." In which Alec is not happy that Isabelle and Magnus have been conspiring behind his back on their 22nd meeting. Malec, with a couple of canon pairings thrown in with Ragnor and Will's snarkiness.
1. Meetings 1- 10

Disclaimer: Or TMI would have turned completely into a Malec series, so…nope~.

Summary: The 100 times Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood. Mainly AU with a couple of other canon pairings.

* * *

**The first time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter was trying to shut his brother up.**

It wasn't the first time that Magnus Bane had clashed with Jace Herondale at school. Usually, they started with the exchanging of snarky comments before blows flew or sometimes, they just walked away from each other while throwing curses at the other over their shoulders.

"…really sorry, he won't do it again I swear!"

But today, all thoughts of picking a fight with Goldilocks flew out of his head as he watched Jace struggle in the blue-eyed beauty's arms before being dragged away.

Maybe he should pick more fights, if it was just to see that pretty face again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The second time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, was because Chairman was depressed.**

"Are you sure your brother can help, Isabelle?" Isabelle Lightwood flicked her hair over her shoulder and glared at her sparkly friend.

"Don't underestimate my brother, Magnus. If he can handle that PMS-ed of a Ninetales over there," she jerked her thumb at where Ninetales was giving them a wilting look, "your Espeon is a piece of cake."

"Izzy?"

To which after that, Magnus never second-guessed Isabelle Lightwood again as he watched Chairman Meow wriggle happily in Alec's arms.

What he wouldn't do to be in those arms, but first, he really wanted to swipe that grin off Isabelle's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The third time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, he had almost broken his fingers.**

It figured that doing your research last minute was no joke. Granted, looks came before anything else, but right now Magnus could care less about how crazy he looked right now.

He arrived in time as he saw the lights turn off, and restraining the urge to scream 'NO' he made a mad dash for the door, just in time as the librarian came out and made to lock the door…and he hissed in pain as the door jammed between his fingers.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" words died as soon as blue eyes, looking terrified behind those glasses, stared back up at him, blushing as Magnus stared intently at him. "Do…do you need any help?"

Magnus smirked, earning him more blushing and mumbles. "I accept your apology about my wonderful fingers, but first, I would really like your gorgeous self on helping me find a book, and maybe your number later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The fourth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, their art class was looking for a model.**

"An androgynous model, to be exact." The class groaned in unison. Jocelyn Fairchild narrowed her eyes. "No complains now! You can use the same model, but I expect different styles of art. This assignment is due by the next lesson, and I _expect _to see something, _or else."_

There was an audible gulp as Jocelyn dismissed them.

"Your mother is a nightmare, I swear." Magnus complained to Clary much later during lunch. "How you deal with it on a daily basis is something I salute you on. That said…why can't we use my gorgeous self as the model and I can use yours…are you listening?"

"Huh?" Clary looked up from her phone. "Sorry did you say something?" She smiled sheepishly as Magnus gave her a deadpanned look. "I was texting someone, my bad. You were saying?"

"Texting the blonde idiot?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "He hardly seems one to be a perfect androgynous model."

"He's not an idiot," Clary chastised, but she was smiling. "No, I was asking his brother. He'll be absolutely perfect as a model!" Clary was almost jumping in her seat with excitement that even Magnus couldn't resist a smile. "He's so pretty for a male, and those blue eyes…" she looked dreamy for a moment. "No amount of blue could replicate those blues."

"So…are you going to meet him?" Magnus asked questioningly, curiosity perked as soon as he heard 'blue eyes'. Clary nodded in excitement. "He's meeting me here! If you want to, we can share him as a model? How about it?"

Magnus made to answer, but a soft 'Clary?' caused them both to look up, and Magnus felt his jaw drop.

This, was going to be hell of an art submission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The fifth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, he was absolutely offended.**

Because for starters, no one forgot Magnus Bane. No one!

"I can almost hear your teeth grinding to dust," Camille poked him as she chewed her food lazily. "What happened to your blue-eyed angel?"

"I went back to the store to see him again, and you know what?" he was greeted with blank stares. "He forgot about me! _Forgot me. _No one forgets about Magnus Bane!" he was almost shrieking now.

"Well, speak of the devil, your blue-eyed beauty is coming over now." Ragnor interrupted. Magnus swiveled his head around, despite being determined to be angry, until he saw the crestfallen look on the boy's face as they came closer.

"Uhm…Magnus, right?" Yeap, he couldn't get angry with that tone of voice. "I'm…sorry about yesterday. I'm really bad with names, but I remember faces, and…I'm sorry?"

Ignoring the snickers in the background that were his friends, he smirked at the boy, inciting a blush. "Well then, Alexander," he slipped his fingers under the boy's chin, "I suggest that you remember this face very well then, cause you'll be seeing a lot of me around."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The sixth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter's parents were in the middle of divorce.**

"Take care of the son for me, Magnus." Mr Bane sighed to his son as he shut the door. Magnus groaned. He had been planning to hang with Catarina and the others, and now his plan had gone down the drain. Pulling out his phone as he walked over to the waiting room, he texted the group.

_Magnificent Bane: To my gay clique, arcade is off today._

_Vampy Cammie: WHAT!? WHYYYYY? __

_Magnificent Bane: I need to babysit my dad's client kid. His parents are divorcing and he isn't taking it well._

_Clockwork Tessa: That's sad. How old is he? Well, nevermind then! Take care of him! =)_

_Magnificent Bane: Younger than us? Around 12?_

_IHateDucks: Magnus? Take care of the kid? If the poor kid doesn't drown in glitter first it's a miracle._

He was in the midst of typing a snarky reply back to Will when soft sobbing caught his ears, and he opened the door, only for something to fly into his chest, and he looked down awkwardly to a nest of black hair.

"Uhm…are you okay?" teary blue eyes looked up at him, and Magnus felt his breath catch for a moment. He didn't know why, but then he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "It's okay. You can cry on me."

And he did as Magnus held him tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The seventh time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, was because apparently, he had taken Goldilocks's phone by accident.**

_Alec: Jace? I need the car keys, where are you?_

_Jace: Hello Alec, this isn't Jace._

_Alec: Jace, stop joking. I really need the keys! Need to pick up Max or Mom will have my head!_

_Jace: No really, I accidentally swapped phones with Goldilocks and I'm looking for him as well. This is Bane._

_Alec: …do you like…want to meet or something because I found Jace and well…I can pick his phone up from you…? And Bane, as in Magnus Bane?_

_Jace: Yes, darling. Glad to see you know of my wonderful self at least. I'll see you at the carpark then? I'm the one-_

_Alec: In the carpark? The glittery car is yours right?_

Magnus raised his eyebrow. Well at least this Alec person knew who he was. It seemed like Goldilocks had a bigger mouth as much as he had a big ego.

"Magnus? Magnus Bane?" he turned his head to see the most stunning thing ever, with flushed cheeks and windswept hair…not to mention those gorgeous blues even as his clothing looked…_horrible, _running towards him.

Maybe for once, Goldilocks had done something good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The eighth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, his charge had been hurting himself.**

He watched a drop of blood trickle down that pale skin.

That pale skin that he would have given anything to touch.

He watched the knife drag across that skin, cutting deeper, where it was close to where the arteries lay.

He watched his charge cry as he sat in the bathtub, red staining the clear water, and all he could do was watch.

For angels were not allowed to interfere in the life of their charges, much less _fall in love_, only watch them.

If only, if only…if only he could embrace the boy and whisper, "I've always been here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The ninth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter was crying.**

He wondered why the ceiling was so dull. So white…it was almost sickly.

And then he wondered why he was in a room that looked like a hospital…switch that, he was _in _a hospital room.

"Magnus?" he turned his head, and by his side, sleepy blue eyes full of happiness and relief stared at him. "You're awake?"

"Looks pretty obvious, darling." Magnus wondered why his heart was fluttering madly, and he felt like…he had to ask. "But darling…have I met you before?"

Later, as a red- haired girl and-black haired girl sat down beside him, the golden- hair guy supporting blue eyes out, he looked at them and asked.

"Why…does it hurt when he cried?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The tenth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, he had stolen his first kiss.**

Granted, it had been an accident.

Magnus Bane was not one to walk down hallways without swinging his hips, and Alexander Lightwood was not one to walk without falling down at least once.

And when these two collide in a flurry of limbs after said Lightwood tripped over his own feet, Magnus couldn't resist a smirk as blue eyes stared back at him in horror while their lips were still joined.

When his crush had finally scrambled to his feet stammering apologies and face as red as a tomato, Magnus made sure to make a show of running his thumb over his lips, grinning as the boy couldn't get any more redder than he already was.

"Pumpkin, really, if you really liked me that much as I like you, you should have said something earlier, not that I'm complaining about how forward you are, nor of how that you just gave me your first kiss."

* * *

A/N: I'm really supposed to be writing my other stories…but I couldn't get them out because this one was taking up my brain space too much. xDD if you have any suggestions of how Magnus met Alec, feel free to suggest and I'll add them in! Meanwhile, hope you enjoyed the story and…pleaseeeee reviewwwwwwwww~~~~


	2. Meetings 11- 20

Disclaimer: Or TMI would have turned completely into a Malec series, so…nope~.

Summary: The 100 times Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood. Mainly AU with a couple of other canon pairings.

* * *

First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited! It wasn't much but at least 5 reviews mean a lot to me, really. So first of all, to the replies!

TwiTragic13: Thank you! ^^ I was wondering if the fluff worked, and I'm glad it did! ^^ Thanks for reading!

You-and-I-we-have-the-stars: Yeap! The pokemon is on the second meeting where Chairman Meow is a Espeon~ ^^ I knew I should have expanded on it thoo, but I have plans to develop it into a full oneshot story, but that's for a later date because ah…responses don't seem good. TT_TT But I'll take up the one on the Pokemon challenge! ;DD Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^^

Anairafuji: I…can't speak Spanish so I reply in English if you don't mind! Sorry about it _ Thanks a lot for the review! Your two ideas, I'll take it up! Thank you so much and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well~~~ ^^

Intoxic: Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^^ Your stories are really fantastic too~~ ^^

Wrongaboutme: Thanks! ^^ Because too many ideas came at once and some of them are really impractical to be made into a full story so…this is the result. X'DD Yeap! In the 8th, Alec is cutting himself while Magnus, his Watcher, looks after him. But Magnus can't interfere because he's only meant to watch, not help. And bingo! The 9th is exactly like you said. ^^ Magnus has an accident and forgets about Alec. That's why it err…kind of fell into first meeting, because he can't remember he's met Alec before.

Eleventh for You-and-I-we-have-the-stars, thirteen and fifteen for Anairafuji! Keep the suggestions coming in and thanks to the both of you! ^^

And now, you can read the next ten! xDD

* * *

**The eleventh time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, Magnus was challenging the latter.**

"I demand a challenge against the Leader of the New York Gym!" Everyone around the table sighed.

Honestly, it wasn't the first time that Magnus had declared war upon the New York Gym, and it also wasn't the first time that he had drawn against the leader of the New York Gym.

"You guys fight a draw every single time." Ragnor, Gym Leader of Idris, complained. "It's already your 24th draw!"

"But come to think of it, didn't Gideon give up Gym control to his nephew?" Catarina asked curiously. "Maybe you'll see him later when he arrives for the annual Gym meeting?"

As if on cue, the door opened and Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood walked in. "'sup people?" Jace dropped onto the chair, Isabelle sitting next to him.

"And so two of the Elite champions are here." Ragnor said dryly. "Where's your new leader of the New York Gym? Magnus can't wait to settle the score with him."

"Again?" Jace raised an eyebrow. "Sparkles, your constant draw with Uncle Gideon is leaving a bad reputation onto our gym. Maybe it'll change with Alec, though."

"Alec?" three voices echoed. Jace and Isabelle smirked at each other as the door creaked open again. "If you can defeat his unbeatable Ninetales. Oh look, hey Alec!"

Three heads swiveled around.

As confused blue met golden-green ones, Magnus decided that heck, this was one battle he wasn't going to lose.

A battle of winning Alexander's Lightwood heart.

* * *

**The twelfth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter was here to see his sister on her first walkway.**

"Send this dress over there! Aline, can you help with Helen's makeup?"

The backroom of the fashion stage was a complete mess with models, makeup artists and its designer, Magnus Bane, running around in preparation for the upcoming fashion show.

"Magnus!" Magnus Bane turned around to see one of his best models, Isabelle Lightwood run up to him. Dressed in a black, lacy dress that hugged her in all the right places, Isabelle Lightwood was simply stunning.

"Isabelle, dear, I say this all the time, but you look fabulous." Magnus smiled at her. "But it'll be your first time walking the runway. How do you feel?"

"I feel so nervous. Like I'm going to puke, actually." Isabelle clutched her chest. Magnus laughed. "Just be as confident as you do always in shoots." He put both hands on her shoulders and steered her towards the nearest mirror.

"You are Isabelle Lightwood, and there's no way she's nervous in front of the camera." Isabelle smiled back at Magnus.

"Izzy!" Clary, one of Magnus helpers, ran up to her. "There's two guys claiming to be your brothers outside. But the blonde one doesn't look like you…" she trailed off as Isabelle laughed.

"He's adopted. Can you bring them in?" Clary looked at Magnus, who nodded his approval before the ginger-haired girl went off to retrieve the guests. Isabelle gave Magnus a grateful look before she turned back to look out for her brothers. Sure enough, a black-haired man and a blonde haired man walked in shortly after, one sporting a smile and the other, a smirk that Magnus would have swiped off his face if he could.

Only that, he was too distracted ogling at Isabelle's other brother, who most certainly by now, had felt Magnus's gaze on him and was blushing madly, trying to avoid looking at him as he spoke to his sister.

As he watched the raven haired ignore him purposefully, Magnus smirked.

It was not like blue eyes could avoid seeing him forever, not when his darling sister is working for him.

* * *

**The thirteenth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, was because Chairman found him first.**

It wasn't the first time that Chairman Meow had run away from home, and Magnus wasn't worried because that guinea pig sized of a feline would eventually come home anyway.

But he was starting to find it a cause for concern when the damn feline, for the third time this month, had _not _come home after two nights. He was about to start raging and order the police to _find his damn feline _when the doorbell rang.

Not in the mood to be polite, Magnus all but threw the door open and was about to scream at whoever it was at the door _to scram and never come back_…but really, you couldn't do it when there's a very drenched, beautiful man standing at your doorstep, holding said feline in his arms.

Wide blue eyes looked at him, stammering. "Uhm…your cat, I thought he was a stray and then I realized he has a collar…so I brought him back…?"

Magnus felt a smile tugging at his lips. "You know, you can keep him back here, along with your pretty self."

* * *

**The fourteenth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, he was nearly drowning.**

And he meant he was literally drowning.

For that very same reason, Magnus hated water. He had fallen into the sea when he was younger, and fourteen years later, he was drowning again.

In the same ocean no less.

He felt himself sinking deeper into the ocean, and fear and need for oxygen seized him, _but he couldn't swim up, he couldn't-_

And then he felt something surround his waist, and the next thing he knew, he only had a memory of eyes the color of the deep sea before darkness claimed him.

"…nus. Magnus!"

With a lurch, he coughed violently, distantly registering the saltiness of seawater and the vile taste of bile. Blinking slowly, his vision came to focus on the panicked faces of his servants Will, Tessa and Jem.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"We found you on the sand, unconscious. By all the rainbow colours in the sky, you freaked us out there!" Will said, supporting Magnus as he sat up.

As Tessa, Will and Jem then started to blabber among themselves, Magnus looked out to the sea, and then to his palm, where a scale of iridescent blues and greens lay.

Boulders away, a young merman smiled softly, and dove back to the water that he called home.

* * *

**The fifteenth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter had spilled coffee on to him.**

"Are you sure you'll be okay working with the machines again?" Maia asked, doubt colouring her voice. "Your arm just recovered and all…"

"Well I have to do something at least." Alec said in exasperation. After he had been discharged from the hospital a week ago, no one would give him work to do, and frankly, he was getting annoyed.

"You know Jocelyn means well." Maia said, amused. "She's worried you'll strain yourself like last time. Besides, you are one of her best baristas here; it'll be a waste if you hurt it again!"

"Won't happen, so don't worry. Now, off with you to serve coffee!" Alec said, chuckling.

Theirs was a quaint café, but it made people feel at home, even the staff. And for Alec, operating the machines, drawing the designs on the latte…it made him feel welcomed home.

But it almost meant that when he was concentrating too much, any shock would startle him, badly.

He had turned around, feeling proud of his latest creation when his brain finally realized someone _was _there, and with a yelp the cup flew out of his hands.

And so he was caught stammering an apology and panicking if he was going to get fired when a tanned hand grabbed him, stunning him into temporary silence.

"You know, in any other cases I would have gotten really mad, because the coffee is hot; but I'll make an exception, darling, if you could pass me some napkins first?"

* * *

**The sixteenth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, was at a school play of Romeo and Juliet.**

"Ohhh, this is going to be fun." Magnus raised an eyebrow as he watched Isabelle rub her hands giddily, while Jace smirked like the insufferable bastard he was. "I'm going to take a hell lot of shots and send them to Gabriel."

"Pray tell, what exactly about this part of a tragic romance are you looking forward to?" Magnus swept his hand across the hall. "As much as I am a sucker for romance Romeo and Juliet's tragic romance is hardly any fun, unless you count fooling each other that you're dead is fun, to which I question your choice of fun."

"I could care less about who died and didn't; I'm only more interested in the cast lineup. It caused an uproar in the drama class, I heard." Isabelle grinned.

"Not to mention the props team." Jace had a grin that almost matched his sister's. "I heard the make-up team was having too much fun."

Magnus was about to pry further when the hall darkened; and the excited mumblings throughout the hall fell to an eerie silence. Then the lights clicked open, and Juliet stepped out.

_The makeup team did a good job,_ Magnus thought to himself as the girl recited her lines. _Only she has a very deep voice, but very…enthralling. And breathtaking. _He watched that lean figure dance across the stage, hair as black as raven and her skin…so creamy white.

He found himself lost in Juliet as she waltzed throughout the stage.

"So how do you like it?" Isabelle asked later when the three of them cleared the hall. "Wonderful, no?"

"They did a brilliant casting for Juliet." Magnus nodded. "So beautiful, I would love to know her better."

Isabelle and Jace froze. Missing their presence, Magnus turned around…only to be greeted with the both of them laughing raucously. "What?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Her?" Isabelle choked, still laughing. "Her? Magnus, that Juliet, is a guy. Who happens to be my older brother, Alec."

* * *

**The seventeen time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, he was on the verge of being eaten.**

Along with his two best friends that had made it…but now he seriously wondered if they _were _going to make it.

"I dunno Izz. The glittering one looks really…unedible."

"Why? He looks healthy."

"What are you, a magpie?"

"Jace, Izzy! What do you have there?" Catarina, Ragnor and Magnus huddled as close as they could as they watched two more mermen and a mermaid swim up.

"Food." The one called Jace said. "I see you brought Tessa with you, Will. Jem, where's Alec?"

The silver-haired merman shrugged his shoulders in exasperation. "He was off singing his song to the fishes…oh, here he comes!"

"I don't like how they seem to eat together as a family." Ragnor muttered to Magnus and Catarina, both of which managed a weak smile in return as the newest addition swam up…and Magnus stared.

To be fair, the new addition, _Alec, was it? _tilted his head at Magnus, his clear blue eyes and scales glistening, was also staring at him with newfound interest. "Is he edible for you, Alec?" Jace asked.

To answering, Alec slowly swam up, and everyone watched as he sniffed Magnus.

For Magnus, having the beauty so close to him had his heart racing, but still, he most certainly was not entertaining the thought of being eaten when the siren wrapped his arms around him and looked at his brethren, beaming. "Can we keep him?"

Ragnor and Catarina looked speechless, but everyone else sighed. "Means we can't eat him then. What of the other two?" Alec looked at Ragnor, who was giving him beseeching eyes.

"Keep them too?" The merfamily sighed in unison. "Well then, I guess everyone else can be eaten then. I hope Gideon and Gabriel caught enough. Alec, see you home later!" Alec waved to his retreating family before turning back to Magnus and planted a kiss on his lips, smiling brightly.

"Well, let's bring you all home, shall I?"

* * *

**The eighteenth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter was on a run-away-from-home-journey.**

Tiesto's 'Red Lights' was in full blast.

Alec hummed to the beat, his finger tapping on his glass as he watched the dance floor. Although he really _hated _clubs, just this once, he wanted to let lose.

The past few months had been particularly stressful; everyone had been breathing down each other's neck and he had quarreled with his boyfriend before they broke up for good. His argument with his siblings had been the last straw; he had packed his bag, grabbed his passport and hailed a cab.

All in one night.

He sighed as he stirred his drink. He should really have kept a clear head, but he also wanted out from the chaos that was New York; he loved the air and the horses his cousins Gabriel and Gideon owned at their farm in Idaho, and he couldn't wait to see them again.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that someone was just next to him, and he jumped as something, or rather, _someone _purred next to his ears, and he turned to see amber-green cat eyes looking back at him with a mix of interest and desire.

"Hello there, pretty. Dance with me?"

* * *

**The nineteenth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, he realized the latter…couldn't see.**

Really, he hadn't known. Not that he could have known either, from the way his siblings stood guard by his side yet still chatted as if he could see the world around him.

He had only found out after cornering the boy one day after their History class.

The boy was blushing and gazing distantly, as if there was something he couldn't say.

"I don't really like it when my object of affection ignores the blatant look of winks I give to him on the hallway, thereby angering his said male bodyguard but the female one seems fine with it." Magnus said coolly as he looked at the boy, who was squirming, under the intensity of his gaze, probably.

Yea, one could hope.

"Its…I wasn't ignoring you." Alec finally said, his voice soft as he twirled his fingers nervously.

"Then what is it?" he couldn't help but snap. His little attraction to the eldest of the Lightwoods was not so little as time went by; it had already reached stages where he was completely infatuated with the boy and wanted answers so he could bloody move on if the boy wasn't interested-

"That's because I can't see." Magnus felt like Jace had just given him a punch to the gut. "I can't see so…I can't see you, Magnus."

* * *

**The twentieth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter was the Emperor's Flower.**

Jonathan Morgensten wasn't a man who shared, and Magnus Bane knew that fact very well.

But throughout the entire court gathering where the different kingdoms came to pay tribute to the Emperor of Idris, he had been unable to tear his eyes off the frozen blue-eyed beauty as he entered the court room with his sister.

It was well-known that the Lightwood siblings were of otherworldly beauties, both the brother and the sister.

It was also well-known that the brother had practically grown up with Jonathan, and was his personal servant, and his most favorite.

And as he stared at said beauty who was plucking the _qin _while his sister entranced the other royals with her dance, he was starting to also be too aware of Jonathan's cold gaze on him, like a wolf warning a tiger away from its prey.

As if sensing the tension as the song reached its final notes, the boy looked up, his eyes flickering back and forth between Magnus and Jonathan before coming to rest on his _qin _as he plucked the last note.

The court broke out into wild applause, but the gaze between the three men didn't break.

* * *

A/N: So you have the next 10! Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed in the first 10, namely the five I thanked above. ^^ I apologize for most of them being too long though, it was kind of hard to shorten it…

Also, namely number 20, are stories that I am considering writing a full story for, but that is for a later date until I finish my current ones on hand.

Anyway, enjoy the story, and feel free to drop me more suggestions! I can only think of so much anyway. xD Oh, and review, please? =)


	3. Meetings 21- 30

Disclaimer: Or TMI would have turned completely into a Malec series, so…nope~.

Summary: The 100 times Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood. Mainly AU with a couple of other canon pairings.

Pi9: Thank you! I'm glad you liked them~~ ^^ Yeap, I'm working on the prologue already, glad that you liked the idea! ^^

Wrongaboutme: Thanks! Your comments are always something I look forward to in my mailbox, honestly. xDD Yeap, I'm working on the prologue already, but I'll wait for a while and see how people respond to it. ^^ Once again thanks! Your stories are brilliant too by the way! =)

Bessie-loves-reading: Thanks! I hope the phrasing turned out fine because sometimes I just type without knowing what I'm typing ^^;; You're welcome! Glad that you liked it! ^^

You-and-I-we-have-the-stars: I had too much fun writing the merman one; it was too cute to pass up. xD Ditzy Alec is ditzy after all. xDD I love TDI so much I had to insert their characters somewhere. Woohoo! I'll add in your suggestions to the next parts, thanks so much always for giving me suggestions; they've been really great help! I'll be stalking my inbox anytime for your reviews now. xDD Once again thanks and enjoy this chapter! ^^

Hayclover: thanks! ^^ I think I got too caught up watching palace movies and then it sort of came to mind. However I did have a drawing of a scene where Alec was dressed in robes and in a garden; maybe it became the main inspiration as well. xD Thank you and hope you like this chapter too! ^^

A/N: So I edited the meaning of the meeting between Magnus and Alec slightly, especially since the new artwork of Cassandra JP won't leave me alone. ISABELLE AND JACE- I'm already regretting ordering the book because, well, feels. All ranting aside, enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

**The twenty-first time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, it was night-out.**

Theirs was a small town. During daylight, everyone would be moving around and the whole town came alive.

And Magnus loved the light.

Only on rare occasions such as this particular festival was the town so lively even until nightfall, but he wasn't complaining because, come on, who dislikes festivals?

And so he found himself playing and joking with his group of friends, until, he met someone, who loved the night, but because he had to.

"Come on Alec! It's not every day you can come out, enjoy it!" His ears pricked at the sound of his nemesis, that blonde hair bastard of a Jace Herondale.

He turned around, ready to call upon his nemesis…and he froze as he stared at the boy next to Blondie.

The boy's skin was a snowy pale, his raven hair a sharp contrast along with those brilliant blue eyes of his. Standing between Blondie and a girl that had similar looks to him but with brown eyes, the trio most certainly looked outstanding as they moved around the crowd.

"Hey, isn't that Alexander Lightwood, the one that's sick?" He blinked and turned as Tessa came up to stand beside him. "Sick?" he echoed.

"Yea, I heard from Will. The boy has a disorder that prevents him from moving in daytime. He can only come out during the night, where the sun cannot hurt him. Sad, isn't it? That he can't feel the warmth of the sun, only the soothing night." Tessa's grey eyes were sad as they looked at the trio, who were currently at a cotton candy stand, and he watched the boy's eyes light up as he took the cotton candy from the owner.

Magnus had always hated the dark because of his nightmares as a child, but as he watched Alexander Lightwood embrace the night like his second skin, perhaps, he too could start to love the night.

* * *

**The twenty-second time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, he was dating Isabelle.**

Or at least, everyone seemed to think they were dating.

"You'll never make my brother jealous this way, you idiot!" Isabelle hissed one day at him as they sat together at lunch. "You need to convince him we are friends with benefits. _Friends with benefits. That is not anything remotely sexual._"

"Your brother would be most likely to murder me first before he gains any slightest interest in me, Isabelle." Magnus replied dryly. "It's not like you don't know that he's so overprotective over you."

Isabelle leaned back in her chair and scoffed. "Protective? Me? Please, I can handle myself, but it's nice to have him so overprotective too." Isabelle smiled. "My brother's greatest point and his weakest. Not that it's going to convince him that dating his sister's ex is okay."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Isabelle, since when has it been _okay _to date your sister's ex?"

"I call the shots here." Isabelle smirked as she caught since of her brother. "Perfect timing. Alec!" Magnus's eyes widened. "Izzy, wait-"

"Oh hush." She ran over and dragged her protesting brother over and forced him to sit on her chair before pulling another one up.

"Okay, Alec, so let's get this straight." Blatantly ignoring Alec's confused face and Magnus's face of horror; she looked at her brother squarely in the eye. "Magnus and I are over, you like him, and he likes you, so just start dating, okay? Oh and before you say anything else, we were just friends with benefits, that's all. Well then, have fun and see you around!"

With that, Isabelle pranced out of the cafeteria, stopping only a while to hear her brother screech at Magnus. "_You are friends with what!?"_

Maybe she should have left that information out, after all.

* * *

**The twenty-third time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the boy's spirit had been completely crushed.**

"_He is nothing but a living shell."_

Magnus's heart filled with dread as he walked towards the infirmary. Jem's letter had been short and cold; in the last battle with Sebastian, there had been casualties. Some too close to the heart.

But nothing had hit so close to home than the death the Lightwoods, the only sole survivor now being Alec.

He had only found out after Jia had sent him a fire message to "_Please save Alec", _and he had not understood its meaning until Clary had cornered him in the hallway, screaming at him.

"_WHERE WERE YOU, WHEN HE NEEDED YOU THE MOST? IS LOVE NOT ENOUGH TO FORGIVE, MAGNUS?"_

Catarina looked up from where she was attending to another patient when he walked in. She looked at him sadly. "He is a far cry from what he used to be, Magnus. I urge you to prepare yourself." Beckoning him to follow, she led him to another room, where his breath caught at the sight of the black-haired boy, eyes staring blankly out of the window.

Blue eyes, those he loved so much, chilled Magnus's heart as blank, unseeing ones looked at him. Something welled in him as he ran forward and pulled the boy into an embrace, kissing his ears and hair and cheeks as he whispered _I'm sorry I'm sorry_…

He felt arms wrap themselves around him as his shoulder became wet.

"They are gone, Magnus. They are all gone. What do I do now?"

* * *

**The twenty-fourth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, their roles had been reversed.**

_Angels, watch like television, God over my mission, so I gotta finish up._

"Well well well, who do we have here?" The nymph's lips curled up as she twirled with her hair, looking positively predatory as she and her brother looked down at their uninvited guests. "Shadowhunters. Who invited you guys?"

Magnus glanced at Ragnor and Catarina, then to Clary, who was currently gaping up at the two Downworlders. "We invited ourselves?"

"That's the point, you invited yourself." The blonde fey pushed himself off the wall, golden eyes glowing dangerously. "So get the hell out."

"Well we can't, we need answers and only the High Warlock of Brooklyn can give it to us." Ragnor shrugged. "Can we see him, please?" Clary said pleadingly. "I need to find my mom."

"Well, pretty, my brother doesn't do business when we hold a party because he finds it annoying-" he trailed off as a deathly silence suddenly fell over the room, and all eyes turned to a hooded figure dressed in black. Clary shivered. The heavy aura that surrounded the room with his presence…no wonder they had called the High Warlock of Brooklyn a scary person.

"Clarissa Fairchild. I was wondering when you were going to show up." The newcomer pulled back his hood, and bright blue eyes stared back at them.

Magnus felt his breath hitch in his throat. This party-crashing was starting to become interesting.

* * *

**The twenty-fifth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter was an intern at his company.**

The one thing Magnus liked about his company, was that no one knew he was their boss.

He endured insults, observed his employees, and if they simply didn't make the cut, they would be out of the company faster than you could finish saying 'sandwich'.

Of course, there were a few people who were aware, those that Magnus implicitly trusted. They frequently had meetings in the mess room at the Human Resource department, but not so that people become suspicious. Instead, the mess room seemed to have become a sort of a terror room, no surprise there because Camille frequently barked 'Magnus, mess room, now' at him, and everyone else assumed that he was being chewed out for another mistake he made there.

Not that he didn't appreciate the pitying glances his co-workers gave him, but…well, they couldn't blow his cover now, could they. He intended to keep this up as long as he could.

And then came along the new intern.

He had been waiting in the mess room, drinking coffee while Ragnor, Catarina and Camille settled their work affairs, and the new boy had just walked in, wearing a horrendous shade of sweater that was only made slightly better by his somewhat tight jeans.

"…who are you?" Magnus managed as he looked at the stunning young man in front of him, who looked equally stunned. Last he checked he had most certainly not hired such a beauty…unless he had been blind, but then he could perfectly see the boy in front of him now.

"Uhm…I'm the new intern. I started yesterday…name's Alec."

"Short for Alexander?" the boy blushed at the full use of his name. "I don't really liked to be called Alexander…" Magnus smirked and opened his mouth…

"Intern, what are you doing here?" the urge to smack Ragnor to oblivion was exceptionally strong. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I came to get a refill of coffee…?" Alec stammered nervously. "I'll…get going now." The boy fled before anyone could say anything, and Catarina smacked Ragnor on the head.

"Did you have to scare the poor boy? He's new!"

"I wouldn't worry for the intern; I'm worried about this one." Camille pointed at Magnus, who seemed to still have a star-struck look on his face. "It had to be your favorite blue eyes and black haired combinations, of all people. Aren't we screwed."

* * *

**The twenty-sixth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter's parents had hired him as a tutor.**

It really wasn't that he was falling behind on his grades or anything.

After all, Alexander Gideon Lightwood was the epitome of a perfect student; Straight As, a clean record and a perfect student, to sum it all up.

Only that, when he came back with a B on his chemistry test, he knew he couldn't put off getting a tutor for his flagging chem grades. He had no idea how they worked, after all.

But what he wasn't expecting from this tutor was A) Tall, B) Handsome, C) Looking very refined like a highborn noble, and lastly D) Sparkly.

So as he stared at his new tutor speechlessly, the Asian man smirked as he put down his hand, seeing as the poor boy was too stunned to say anything, much less do anything.

"It's nice to have someone ogling at me so openly like that, but really darling, I must insist we start on your class now."

* * *

**The twenty-seventh time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, the latter was in a skirt.**

"I'm going to kill Izzy for this." Alec growled while Clary desperately tried to muffle her laughter. In a bid to see Simon, Isabelle had practically begged Alec to take her place at their all-girls school, just next to Alec's all-boys school.

In other words, Alec was currently in a skirt, and in a long wig provided by Clary…and was praying that he wouldn't bump into any familiar faces from school.

The last thing he needed was someone thinking he was into cross-dressing.

"Seriously though, how does Izzy walk in these boots?" Alec said exasperatedly. Clary raised an eyebrow. "You're walking the way she walks, like a model?"

"That's because it's the only way I can walk without tripping!"

And no sooner had he said that did he slip and as he braced himself for the impact…

_Since when does the floor feel so warm?_

Opening his eyes, he looked up into a pair of amused green-gold eyes.

"Beautiful, as much as your legs look so sexy in these high cut boots, you'll look better in something you can walk in."

Yeah, figured that of all people he could have been saved by, it had to be his crush of a Magnus Bane.

And he was still in a skirt.

* * *

**The twenty-eighth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, his mate had come to him at last.**

"_Your promised bride will come to you soon."_

"If that's so," Ragnor yelled over the noise of the club, "where the hell are they?"

Magnus shrugged. "I wonder about that too…but if my dad's right, the mark here is supposed to glow…" he raised an eyebrow as his friends leaned closer to him.

"Wow, its glowing already." Raphael blinked. "So that means…"

"Magnus's mate is here! A party idiot like him I suppose?" Catarina looked around the dance floor. "I don't see anyone's mark glowing though?"

"No, you can't see it Cat, only I can…and it's interesting." Everyone around the table turned, and flinched as they saw a predatory smirk on Magnus's face.

"So…who is it?" Tessa asked hesitantly after a while. The smirk never disappeared off his face as Magnus's cat eyes focused into the crowd, onto a lost looking raven haired, pale-skinned man who looked like he couldn't wait to get out of this place.

"Why, the dear boy that hates me so much, Alexander Lightwood."

* * *

**The twenty-ninth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, he was your resident glittery stray.**

Magnus envied them.

He was the most sparkly stray, thanks to a full bottle of glitter that fell onto him once and had been stuck in his fur ever since.

For the record, he _did _still take showers. In the nearest fish pond, of course. Food and water, life was perfect, even if he was a stray.

But still, he wondered what it was like to have a family.

And also, what it felt like to have a lover.

Today again, he was back, sitting on the fence and looking at the family. He saw the youngest one tumble over his father, while the daughter snuggled up next to her mother, who licked and cleaned her fur affectionately, and then saving the best for the last, his favorite black and blue combination…

Wasn't there.

Magnus sat up straighter. Usually the black cat sat next to the golden brown one, the one he hated so so so much because they were so close and he hated that goddamn cat who gave him a smirk every single time he spotted Magnus-

"Jace said that you were out here." He let out a hiss of surprise as he nearly fell off the fence, before regaining his footing and then stared down at the secret of his affections, the silky, black furred one, with blue eyes so clear that any Persian would be jealous.

"You're not going to play with your family?" he meowed cautiously. The black haired cat purred. "They won't miss me for a while. My name's Alec. What's yours?"

"…Magnus." Alec mewled in greeting, and Magnus's eyes widened as Alec bumped noses with him.

"Do you want to play a bit? There's a fish pond over there." Blue eyes twinkled in mischief, and Magnus wondered if somehow, a feline Cupid had heard his wishes of not wanting to be lonely anymore.

He smiled, as a cat should. "Okay."

* * *

**The thirtieth time Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, he had only 49 days to find someone who would cry for him.**

As a result, he had ended up using the body of someone called Jonathan Wayland. According to Will, his snarky spirit guide, Jonathan Wayland was in a coma from some accident. While he had moved on to the next life, he had his lingering regrets that were still keeping his mind alive.

"So, your job is to figure how to help him let go of his regrets. And during the time you borrow his body, you have to make someone cry tears for _you, _not because of him. All clear about that?" Will explained, crossing his arms.

"Yea, perfectly clear." Magnus grumbled as he sat up in the hospital bed. It had been a few days since he had woken up in this body, and it was kind of unnerving seeing yourself in someone else's body. For starters, he had no idea how the hell he was going to deal with anyone who probably knew this guy-

He jumped as the door slammed open, and he looked up to see the loveliest person he had ever known in his whole life.

"Jon? Jon, is that really you?" the man walked into the room slowly, his eyes red from crying and tears were still spilling as pale hands reached out for his face. "You are awake at last…"

Magnus froze as the man embraced him, tears soaking his hospital gown. He felt his heart twinge slightly, and he wondered.

_Is it his heart that responds, or is it mine?_

* * *

A/N: The angst that is number twenty three, please don't hate me I just kinda got inspired by Cassandra JP's new postcards for CoHF and…let's hope it doesn't happen. =/ I had to refrain crying while writing that though. No one wins a war when the people you love die, after all. But I hope the rest were pretty light-hearted! Well…for number 30…blame 49 days for it, although, I don't want to go all angsty now. xDD

Anyway, review as always, and who's excited for CoHF!? I know I'm not. xDDD


End file.
